Strict
by Samaria15
Summary: All his life he has been a perfect student and a perfect son. Austin's parents hold him up to high standards and expect him to achieve academic greatness. When Austin falls in love with a girl, his parents fear she will steer him off course.
1. First Day

**Hello everyone! This story is going to be relatively short. I imagined it as a short story of six chapters. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 1: First Day**

"Are you sure you have everything honey? Do you have all your binders, pencils, pens? Summer work, cell phone?"

I chuckled slightly as my mother bombarded me with questions, in fear I might forget something on my first day of school. She does this every year.

"Yes mom I have everything. Keep in mind it's the first day. I probably won't be doing that much work. Expect in my A.P classes." I trailed off. Hoping she wouldn't hear the last part.

"What are you talking about? I thought all your classes were A.P." She asked puzzled with her hands on her hip. I instantly became nervous. A.P classes meant everything to her and my dad. Hopefully she wouldn't make a big deal out of it.

"Yeah, umm they had an overflow of A.P students so some of us had to stay in the average classes. But, majority of my classes are A.P. Just two of them are average."

My mother looked at me with squinted eyes as she stood there with her thinking face. Finally she shook head, as her face wore a look of disapproval. "No, that's not acceptable, you need to talk to your counselor after school about how you can get into those two A.P classes. You're not an average kid, so you won't be taking average classes.

"Mom its-""

"It's not up for discussion. You _will_ be taking all AP classes. Anyway, you don't want to be late. Here are the keys. Study hard." My mom tossed me my keys, kissed me on the cheek and sent me on my way.

My first lessons of the day consisted of A.P chemistry, A.P U.S history and A.P calculus. I was so drained from all the work I did. It wasn't too hard, it was just super boring. I was left in a state of tedium after each period.

Sometimes I felt like the teachers would purposely try to obfuscate the lesson rather than teach it. It's like they were trying to impress us. In reality, they were just boring us. In all honesty I hate advanced placement classes. I'm taking them because my parents make me. I'm pretty smart, but I don't like school. It just comes naturally for me.

My least favorite part about A.P classes is the summer work. I can never fully enjoy my summers because I'm always be stuck inside the house slaving over book reports, and power points. There is always more work to be done. I have been taking A.P classes for as long as I can remember. Earning straight A's since 6th grade. My parents didn't start pushing me in school until I got to middle school. If I had a B in any of my classes, even for just a day, I would have to write an essay about what I am going to do to bring my grade up and why I believe school is important. I don't even want to think about the time I had a C. That was the scariest school year of my life. My 8th grade year. One of my teachers had lost the essay I turned in early. The assignment was worth 200 points. My grade dropped tremendously. I went from a 96% to a 79%. Sadly the teacher posted the grades on a Friday, leaving a horrifying weekend for me.

I tried to explain to my parents how the teacher had lost my essay but they didn't listen. They took my phone away and locked me in my room for the rest of the day. Most kids would be fine with chilling in their room for hours. I wasn't like most kids. All I had in my room were textbooks, non-fiction novels, and clothes. None of these items spiked my interest one bit. Not only was I forced to stay locked up in my room, but while in my room, I had to read and then write book reports on the novels hand picked by my dad. My mom would time me. 1 hour for each book. 30 minutes to read the book, and 30 minutes to write the report. If I went over the time limit, I would be given more books to read. My parents were both English majors, so they appreciate literature. A lot. The rest of the weekend went pretty much like that. I never turned in anything early again. My parents were insane. Well, are insane.

My fourth period class was English. The teacher began the class introducing himself and then did roll call. I rested my chin in the palm of my hand and stared aimlessly outside through the window wishing I was somewhere else. English was always my least favorite subject. Throughout the many names that were called out, including my own, one particular name pulled me out of my gaze.

"Ally Dawson!" I heard Mr. Odell, the English teacher, call out.

Ally… I thought to myself. That is a beautiful name. It's so simple and pretty.

"Here!" I heard her say. And her voice. Wow! Its was even more beautiful. So soft and angelic.

By the end of class, Mr. Odell had introduced the new project that was due this Friday. It was a partner project. I had hoped I wouldn't be stuck with some brainiac who would want to take control, or with some kid who would dump the whole project on me. I wanted someone who would spread the load evenly between the both of us. Someone I could count on. The teacher began to read the partner names out loud.

"Jasmin and Oliver"

"Trevor and James"

"Nick and Eric"

"Brady and Jasleen"

"Rachel and Dorian

"And lastly, Austin and Ally"

Yes! I screamed in my head.

"Go ahead and meet up with your partner. Introduce yourselves and talk about how you are going to present your topic." Mr. Odell instructed.

I got up from my chair and looked around for Ally. I didn't know what she looked like, so I thought I would just yell her name.

"Ally? Ally?" I yelled. As I continued to look around I bumped into a girl. She was so short I didn't see her.

"Oh, my bad." I said looking down at the beautiful brown eyed girl.

"You're fine." She smiled pulling her curly brown hair away from her face with her perfectly polished finger nails.

"Are you Ally?" I asked recognizing her voice.

"Yes I am. And you are Austin?" She pointed at me.

"That's me." I smiled.

"Alright cool, let's get started then." She said.

We sat down at the first open desks we spotted and began to discuss the project and where we would go to work on it. I suggested during lunch and after school. Not only because I wanted to spend more time with her, but because this project was due on Friday, so we needed all the time we could get. We exchanged phone numbers and addresses. I was shocked at the limited amount of contacts she had in her phone. A pretty girl like her, I assumed she would have a ton of friends. Her contact list looked like mine.

As the bell rang, everyone gathered their backpacks and raced out the door. Ally and I were the last ones in the classroom. Our conversation had drifted from the project and we ended up talking about our interests and goals in life.

"See you at lunch Austin?" She said.

"See you at lunch Ally" I confirmed.

Lunch could not come any sooner.

* * *

I held my lunch tray, and searched around the crowded cafeteria for Ally. She was so short, it would probably be smarter just to go looking for her. I walked down the aisles of the cafeteria turning my head left to right. As I turned the corner I bumped into a girl. All my food spilled on her and she was covered in nachos.

"I am so sorry Ally!" I apologized.

"Here." I grabbed tissues from the dispenser and attempted to clean off the cheese and chili that stained her blouse. I then realized I was wiping on her chest and felt immediately awkward.

"I got it from here." She giggled.

"Sorry." I apologized once more.

"It's fine, shall we sit?"

"Yeah." I said throwing away the dirty napkins that were in my hand.

I sat on the other side of her as I watched her eat her meal. I sadly watched the janitor clean my nachos up.

"You can have some of my lunch. If you want." She offered.

"Thanks" I replied taking a fry from her tray. She cut her burger in half and gave me the other half. Throughout the lunch period we mostly talked about each other. We barely discussed the project. I wanted to know more and more about this girl. She was amazing. Not many people will share their lunch with you after you spilled yours all over them. She didn't even complain about the stickiness or the horrible smell that wreaked from her blouse. She just sat there and shared her food with me.

After lunch, we came to find out we shared the same afternoon classes. We walked to the rest of our classes together. Ally made those classes bearable. After school we made plans to go over her house.

 **Thank you for reading! Till next time!**


	2. Best friends and a Little More

**Chapter 2: Best friends...and a little more.**

 **Austin's POV:**

"I love the fact that you have a passion outside of school. Most of the kids at our school are.."

"Boring, over intelligent, brainiacs." She said taking the words out of my mouth.

"Yeah." I chuckled before she got up and went off to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna get some more lemonade." Ally said. I nodded and continued working on the project.

I admired the brown oak coasters that laid under our drinks. They gave off a homey vibe. They matched perfectly with the brown themed dining room.

"You have a really nice dining room." I complimented as she made her way back to the dining room holding a large pitcher of strawberry lemonade.

"Thank you." She chuckled setting the pitcher on the table. Away from our open binders and textbooks.

She took her spot back next to me and attempted to talk about the project, although we both knew we wouldn't get anywhere with it.

"Ok, so our project is about _The Great Gatsby._ Maybe we could do a power-point presentation. Or a song!" Her face lit up as she mentioned writing a song.

"We could do a song. You seem pretty excited about that one." I smiled.

She blushed at my comment.

"Yeah.. I'm really into music. I was recently working on some lyrics. Do you wanna see them?"

"Sure." I nodded.

She took out three neatly written papers out of her binder. I looked over the were breath taking. She had a gift. A gift for writing.

"It's about following your dreams. It's not finished yet.. so it's a little rough."

"No, it's fantastic." I shook my head. "You have a gift."

"Thank you." she said with a confident smile.

"I could never write like that. Not in a million years."

"Oh really, music's not your thing?"

"No I like music, it's just that, I'm just not..very skilled in writing songs. She nodded plainly at my statement. "So, you want to major in Physics when you go to college. Why not something music related? You're really good at it."

"I thought about it, but my parents didn't like the idea, so they told me to change it. They said it was a wasted major." She smiled sadly.

"That's terrible." I said sympathetically.

"I know. Parents can be.. so ugghh." She finished taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah, my parents can get a little out of control at times. I have abnormally strict parents. It's usually only when my grades slip. It's like they turn into different people."

"Right! It's scary. You get one B and suddenly you're wanted for murder."

"Exactly! They always tell me. You can't hang out with anyone until you get your grades up! I'm sitting their thinking. _You don't let me go anywhere any way._ Ever since I got my licence, my parents have managed to relinquish even more of my freedom. The only places I am allowed to go are; School, grocery store and the Library."

"Whoa. Your parents are _really_ strict. Do your parents know you're here now?"

"Yeah, I texted my mom. I can go over friends' houses as long as it's for school projects only."

"Well.. I think we've done a lot of work so far. We deserve a break. Wanna watch a movie!"

She pipes up. My eyes widen at her suggestion as I think about the ironic statement because we made almost no progress in our project.. "Yes!" I respond.

Ally and I watched _The Art of Getting By._ It happened to be both our favorite movies. She fell asleep towards the end of the movie. She fell asleep on my shoulder, but I didn't mind. It was about 7:00.

 _I should probably head home._ I thought to myself. But I don't want to wake her up. She looked so serene. I quietly whispered in her ear.

"Ally. Ally."

She stirred in her sleep and wrapped her arms around my arm as she snuggled up into my shoulder. I smiled at her action. Now I really didn't want to leave.

"Ally." I reluctantly said a little louder.

Her eyes fluttered open like butterflies. She tightened her arms around mine once more before sitting up all the way.

"The movie's over?" She yawned.

"Mmm hmm." I responded amused she was still holding on to me. As her eyes fully opened, she noticed our position and drew her arms back.

"Sorry if I..uh fell asleep on you." She smiled.

"It's cool. I should be going though. It's getting late."

"Ok, I'll walk you out."

"Thanks for inviting me over." I smiled about to exit the house.

"Thanks for coming over." she replied.

"See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

* * *

As months went by Ally and I became really close. We didn't fit in much with the other kids at school, so we hung out by ourselves a lot. But we didn't mind. All we needed was each other. The more Ally and I hung out, the more restrictions our parents gave. Our curfews were shaved by half an hour each week. We were always partners for projects. Music really brought us closer together. I remember the first song we wrote together. After the one we wrote for school. It was about following your dreams and not caring about what anybody else thinks. I loved that song because it made me realize I wanted to be a musician.

* * *

Ally and I were writing a song together in her room. We told her parents we were working on a project. That's what we were supposed to be doing. As we came to the middle of the song. We stopped.

"This song is amazing!" Ally smiled as she pulled me in for a hug. I happily wrapped my arms around her and soaked in her warmth as a smile graced my lips.

"We're amazing!" I remember saying excitingly still holding on to her. As we pulled away I looked in her eyes and was mesmerized. It took me back to the first day we met. I smiled fondly at the memory.

"You're amazing." I whispered almost inaudible. We were sitting so close, all I had to do was slightly lean forward and our lips would be so wonderfully connected. I cupped her face and softly kissed her. A rush of happiness soared through me as I kissed her. As if my whole life was completed. I thought about kissing her a lot, and how it might be awkward kissing your best friend. I was wrong. It couldn't be any less awkward. I enjoyed every second of it and never wanted the kiss to end. As we came apart I opened my eyes smiling widely. She held the same expression as me.

"Ally," I breathed nervously. "I-I love you"

She sat there in my arms speechless. I was terrified. Her mouth was open and her eyes remained locked on mine.

 _Why wasn't she answering. Why was she staring at me._

Maybe I freaked her out. I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't have kissed her. She probably hates me now. I may have ruined the best friendship I've ever had.

I shook my head regretting my last words. "Ally I'm-"

Before I could finish she crashed her lips onto mine once eyes were wide at first, but then I relaxed into the kiss. Now, I was sure she felt the same way. I kissed her back and it felt so amazing. Even better the second time. As our eyes fluttered open we pulled apart breathing heavily.

"I love you too Austin." Ally smiled.

I smiled broadly wrapping my arms around her whispering in her ear, "Will you be my girlfriend."

"Yes!" She smiled kissing me again.

Later that night we went outside to stare at the stars. This was Ally's favorite pastime. I laid beside her as we stared at the stars in her backyard. Our bodies parallel as our interlaced hands rested between us on the cold grass. We talked about anything and everything.

"Austin?'"

"Yes?"

"Are you.. really thinking about pursuing music? Like seriously?"

"Yeah, someday. I can't imagine doing anything else with my life."

"You're not worried about what your parents will think? I mean, it seems like they have this perfect future already planned out for you."

"Of course, I'm a little worried they won't approve. Actually I'm almost positive they won't, but at the end of the day, it's my life. I can't let them live it for me. Sometimes you just have to follow your dreams. No matter what."

"Wow, I wish I had that much ambition to go after my dreams. I've never even lied to my parents before." Ally sighed.

I turned to look at her "Ally, you don't have to be the recalcitrant teenager that everybody in the family finds reprehensible. You can still respect your parents. Do everything they tell you to do, obey all the rules, treat them right. Just let them know that you have a dream. If they don't support it, well, that's their problem. You've done your part."

She smiled tightly as I finished. I could tell she was still hesitant. "Ally, do you love writing?"

"With all my heart." She smiled.

"Then don't stop, until you're writing songs for the best singers in the world." I told her honestly.

"Singers like you?"

I chuckled slightly at her compliment. "Even better."

"Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

I smiled kissing her cheek, "I love you too Ally."

* * *

That night I came home past my curfew. My dad to say the least, was upset. Not that I came home late, but that I was with Ally. He had told me a few weeks back he didn't want to hanging out with Ally anymore. I earned a B on my Chemistry test and my dad flipped out. He said it was because I was spending too much time with Ally.

"You're late. An hour late" My dad said sternly as I walked through the front door.

"I know, I'm sorry. I lost track of time." I said avoiding eye contact. He stood up as I tried to make my way upstairs.

"You were with _her_ weren't you?" He crossed his arms. I swallowed nervously.

"Dad-" I sighed. "Ally is...not a distraction I promise. I just need to study harder. I won't get another B I promise. " I said nervously.

Your mother and I did not spend thousands of dollars for you to go to a private school, for you to flunk out because you waste all your time messing around with girls. Now this is the third time I've told you to stop hanging out with that her. Obviously talking isn't enough for you.."

My dad started to approach me with his hands in a fist and his jaw clenched I started to back up, but knew there was no point. I knew exactly what was happening. My breath quickened as his steps became closer to me. My heart was beating out of my chest.

He drew his fist into my face.

Punch! He hit me. I held my face in pain and felt myself fall over. I tried to balance myself, but I ended up falling over. He then lifted my body off the ground and nailed me right in the jaw. After that everything went black.

* * *

 **Ally's POV:**

As soon as Austin left, my mother came down stairs. It was about 9:00. I stood in the kitchen cleaning up the mess Austin and I made while making tacos.

"Hey mom." I smiled. "Austin just left."

"He was here for quite a while..." She commented.

"Yeah, we just got side tracked. We made tacos and we went outside for a little bit."

"Hmmm Austin has been coming over a lot lately. Are you guys..." My mom questioned.

I knew what she was asking, but I couldn't find the words to answer. I didn't even think about what my mom would say when Austin and I kissed. I didn't think about her when I agreed to be his girlfriend either. I was in my own little world. All I thought about was him. I knew how my mom would react if I told her the truth. She would give me this huge lecture on why boys are bad and why I need to focus on school so that I won't get pregnant. That was her reason for everything. So I won't get pregnant.

"Best friends? Yes we are! Best friends!" I blurted out.

 _We are best friends. And maybe a little more. But my mom didn't need to know that part._

 _"_ Good. Because you know the rules. No boys until after college. You are not going to be one of those girls who get pregnant in high school. Or college. You need to focus 100% on school. You have too big of a future ahead of you."

"I know mom." I smiled tightly

* * *

My eyes fluttered open as the sun shined directly on my face through the curtains. I must have slept down here the whole night. My body laid flat on the living room carpet still in the same position from last night. I had a massive headache. The pain begins to flare up, as the haunting memory of last night creeps into my head.

I rolled over to take my phone out of my pocket.

 _6:58_

I quickly got up and ran upstairs to get cleaned up and ready for school. As I passed my little sister's room I waved to her and smiled.

"Hey Princess." I said happily as she flashed me with a huge smile.

"Good morning Austin!"

I avoided eye contact with my parents as I passed them on my way to the bathroom.

I closed the door in the bathroom and locked it. I examined my face and flinched at every touch. My eye was slightly swollen and was surrounded by purple and black colors. By the time I finished in the bathroom, it was about 7:15. I opened the door and headed for my room. I saw my dad eyeing me as I turned the corner towards my bedroom. He was staring at my eye. I rushed quickly past him.

"Austin?" My dad said making me turn around.

"Yes, Sir?" My voice responded almost instantly like a drill sergeant.

"Hurry up, you don't want to be late for school."

"Ok." I replied letting go of a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

He didn't comment on my black eye. The black eye that he caused.

I changed into my clothes, then ran down stairs. I wouldn't have time for breakfast, so I decided to take an apple. Before I closed the front door, my little sister stops me.

"Wait Austin!"

"What is it Hailey?"

"You didn't say goodbye." She ran to me making her blond hair jump. Her brown eyes twinkled as they stared at mine. I knelt down and hugged her.

"Austin? What happened to your eye?" She asked innocently dotting the purple and black sections with her tiny fingers.

I winced as she touched it and removed her hand from my face.

"Don't worry about. Ok?" I smiled not wanting to scare her.

"Ok. Bye Austin!" She cheered hugging me one last time."I hope your eye feels better."

I said my goodbye and was on my way.

As soon as I walked onto the school property, I put my sunglasses on. I did not need people talking about my eye.

As I approached my locker, I saw Ally coming my way.

 _Please don't ask about my sunglasses._

"Hey Austin!" She said with alacrity.

"Hey Ally." I smiled kissing her on the cheek.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses?" She questioned innocently.

 _Just my luck_

I sighed running my hand through my hair in frustration.

"What's wrong?" She frowned.

I gently took her hand and took her around the corner into an empty hallway. If I was going to show her, I wanted us to be alone. Not crowded around a bunch of nosy kids.

"Austin, what's going on?" She pushed.

I removed my sunglasses to reveal my swollen gruesome black eye. As soon as Ally saw my eye, her eyes widened as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh my gosh! Austin what happened? Did you get into a fight or something?! How could you be so stupid! You could have really hurt yourself!" She slapped my arm suddenly changing her mood.

I held my arm in pain "Ow!" I shouted slightly annoyed. "No, I did not get into a fight. My dad freaking.. punched me in the face."

Her face softened and her eyes widened once more, as she apologized for hitting me. "L-Last night?" She asked sympathetically. I nodded bitterly.

"Just because you were late for curfew? Your parents are...insane."

"Well...it wasn't just because I was late. Remember that B I got on the chemistry test?"

"Yeah.." She nodded.

"Well, that day my parents were so mad they told me all I could do for the next three months was come straight home and study. They also said you were a distraction and….I couldn't hang out with you anymore. Obviously I broke that rule. That's why he hit me."

Ally's shoulders dropped and she gave me the saddest expression ever. She brought her hand up to my cheek "Austin, I'm so sorry. That's so unfair. Why didn't you tell me your dad said that?"

"Because, it doesn't matter what he says." I said placing my hand over her's. "Ally, I love you. And I love being with you. Nothing he says could ever change that. He's not going to keep me away from you."

Ally smiled broadly before wrapping her arms around my waist. I happily returned the hug. Before we pulled away she brought me closer. She whispered in my ear, "I love you too."

I smiled before slipping my hand into hers walking her to class.

 **Thank you for all the love! Hope you enjoyed this one!**


	3. Spiders

**Chapter 3: Spiders**

 **Ally's POV:**

As I closed the front door, I threw my backpack down and headed for the kitchen. My mom was making macaroni. I could smell it all the way from the living room. The delicious aroma of creamy cheddar cheese filled the air.

"Hey mom." I smiled taking a seat at the bar.

"Oh, hey honey. How was school?" She asked taking the casserole out of the oven.

"It was good." I shrugged.

"Austin's not with you...is he?" She asked looking around as she set her mittens down.

I laughed "No, he's not here."

"Phew, ok. I did not prepare enough food for three people."

I really liked Austin and wanted my mom to approve of us. I thought now was a good time to ask her.

"You like Austin, right?" I asked as casually as possible.

"Yeah, he's a nice boy." My mother shrugged obviously not giving a second thought.

"So, you wouldn't mind…. if maybe we.." I trailed off not knowing how to put it into words as I twisted in my seat anxiously.

"If you guys what?" She asked becoming suspicious.

"If we were more than friends." I blurted out nervously.

My mother stared at me questioningly before she broke out laughing.

"Oh, I get it." She chuckled.

"Get what? I'm being serious." I said.

She stopped and her laughter died down. "You're not-" She asked.

I shook my head confused as to why she would think I would be joking.

"I really care about Austin and he cares about me and-"

"Ally, we talked about the dating thing. I thought we had an understanding." She said frustratingly.

I sighed saying "I know, but I don't think I want to wait anymore."

"Well, it's a good thing it's not your decision to make." She crossed her arms as held her head up. "I don't want you dating Austin and I most definitely don't want him coming over anymore."

"But mom-" I said.

"School always comes first young lady! You know this! You don't need some boy locked up in your room after school doing God knows what. I should have never allowed it in the first place." she trailed off continuing to clean the countertop.

"We were working on a school project. And the door was wide open." I stated, offended by her comment.

"Oh, and I assume kissing was apart of the project as well?" She asked sarcastically.

 _She saw us?_ I looked down shamefully and embarrassed. That must have been why she asked if we were more than friends. I didn't know the kiss was going to happen. It just did. We were sitting so close and… then he grabbed my face. And it all happened so fast.

"As a matter of fact I don't want you hanging out with him at all. That means I don't want you going over his house, and I don't want him over here."

"What!" I screamed getting up from the stool.

"You heard me. He's become too much of a distraction for you. It's time to find a new friend. Preferably a girl." She finished cleaning the counter and moved on to the stove.

"Mom come on" I pleaded.

"No, Ally. Knowing you have feelings for him makes a better reason for why you need to cut ties with him. Honey, trust me. You think you like him now, in a month you'll forget about him."

"I don't just like him, I love him."

"Honey, you don't know _what l_ ove is. You're way too young" She said simply as she scrubbed the stove.

"I know, I've spent the last seven months getting to know Austin. And in those months I've never cared for anyone so deeply. Austin and I have developed a wonderful, amazing friendship filled with love. We hadn't even kissed each other and we were already in love with each other. So don't call what we have a little crush because it's more than that."

I left the bar and made my way upstairs. Austin's parents banned me from their house. Now my mom banned Austin from my house. I guess that just makes seeing him at school even more special. Maybe Austin's parents will stop hurting him now that we won't be able to hang out anymore. I closed my bedroom door and took out my calculus homework. Before I started, I texted Austin. Usually he responds right away. This time he didn't respond.

 _Maybe he took a nap._

As I was about to set down my phone the screen lit up and the ringer went off. I had an incoming call. I immediately picked it up when I realized it was Austin.

 **Ally- Hey Austin.**

 **Austin- Hey love, what are you doing?**

 **Ally- Just homework. What about you?**

 **Austin- Same. I'm so bored. And tired. My parents locked me in my room again. Lucky for me, they forgot to take my phone away.**

 **Ally- What happened?**

 **Austin- I told my parents about the music thing. They did NOT appreciate it. At all.**

 **Ally- Oh, gosh. What did they say?**

 **Austin- They said I was self centered and only thought about myself and it was selfish of me to think about a career that was anything but doctor related because it was their dream to become doctors when they were little. And since they couldn't do it. I should do it for them. They also said they couldn't believe I would even consider talking to them about a career in something, and I quote 'As stupid as music.'**

 **Ally- Oh, my Gosh! Are you kidding me!**

 **Austin- My reaction exactly. Because I don't want to be a doctor, I'm self centered and selfish.**

 **Ally- They're the selfish ones! They're trying to live their dream through you!**

 **Austin- Right! They sent me to my room saying I needed to think about what I said. And think about how selfish I was being. As soon as I was inside, they shut my door. Then I heard the lock click. Later, Hailey knocked on my door asking why I couldn't play dolls with her. I responded with "Sorry I have homework." each time she knocked. I knew she thought I was ignoring her, and I hated that, but I couldn't tell her the truth. My dad told me to never speak about my punishments to Hailey. He's trying to keep her innocent. She only has a few more years until she'll be going through the same stuff I am.**

 **Ally- Aww. Hailey. How old is she now?**

 **Austin- She's seven.**

 **Ally- Hmm.**

 **Austin- I swear Ally, one day I'm going to escape this prison. I'm gonna find the courage to stand up to my parents and leave. When I'm eighteen. Because then, they can't make me do anything.**

 **Ally- Where would you go?**

 **Austin- Anywhere but here.**

 **Ally- Well, count me in.**

 **Austin- Will do.**

 **Ally- I really wish you could come over.**

 **Austin- I know, I wish I could too. But my dad would literally kill me and I don't feel like dying today.**

 **Ally- My mom wouldn't be too happy either. I told her..about us.**

 **Austin- What? Really? Wh-what did she say? Was she mad?**

 **Ally- YES. She told me she didn't want us hanging out anymore and that you weren't allowed at my house. Just like your dad said.**

 **Austin- What is their problem? Their just.. ughh. Evil.**

 **Ally- Yeah. Maybe that's why people like us, are put into each other's lives. Because of our evil parents. We make it easier.**

 **Austin- You make it easier. I'm so glad to have you in my life. Hey, isn't the library open everyday after school?**

 **Ally- Yeah, what about it?**

 **Austin- We could tell our parents were studying late after school and hang out there.**

 **Ally- I thought you were grounded and only allowed to go to school and back home.**

 **Austin- I'm talking about the library that's inside the school. So technically it doesn't violate the rule. They would probably say yes if they knew I had a really important research paper that was due soon and that I am in need of research.**

 **Ally- Yeah, my mom would totally go for me staying after school a little longer to read. That could work.**

 **Austin- Oh, shoot! I think my mom's coming upstairs. I have to go.**

 **Ally- Ok, love you. Bye**

 **Austin- I love you, bye.**

* * *

 **Austin's POV:**

"Alright class today we will be dissecting spiders. I know some of you might find it gross but all of you will have to take part. It is a part of your grade."

I have been waiting forever to dissect something in this class. The only reason I love science, is because you can do so many different creative things in the class. Although I have no idea what dissecting spiders has to do with Chemistry, who cares! There are no limitations in science. I saw everyone's face light up as the teacher mentioned the assignment. Everyone's face except one. Ally. She looked completely uninterested.

"Of course the spiders we will be dissecting will be dead, however we have some spiders that are alive in a box, if you guys want to look at some." The teacher held up the box of spiders to everyone and began to pass it around. We all got up and crowded around the table to get a chance to hold the box. Everyone was excited to hold the box. I was ecstatic. As I looked back at Ally's face, she looked terrified. She was the only one still at her desk. I walked over to where she was sitting wondering why she was so scared of spiders in a box.

"Are you ok." I asked hopping on her desk.

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and gave me a tight smile.

"Yeah, umm I'm fine. I'm just really scared of spiders."

"Well, they're in a box so they can't hurt you." I said trying to make her feel better.

"I know, I just had a traumatic experience when I was little. Just seeing them terrifies me." She said almost trembling.

"Austin and Ally, you guys need to at least view the box." The teacher demanded.

I looked back at Ally and her eyes began to water. I took the seat next to her, and gently held her hand in mine.

"I'll be right beside you the whole time. You'll be ok." I whispered in her ear.

She nodded slightly as she got up from her desk. I led her to the front of the classroom as she timidly walked behind me squeezing my hand. The kid in front of us took his turn in holding the box. As tears began to stream down Ally's face I brought her closer.

"Don't be scared. It's ok." I whispered in her ear before lightly kissing her on the cheek.

I hated seeing her so scared. I had to do something. I grabbed Ally's finger and held it up in the air.

"Oh my Gosh! What happened! Mrs. French! Ally needs to go to the office. She...umm cut herself!"

"Alright, take a pass and go ahead Ally." The teacher sighed.

"Can I go with her?"

"Fine, don't take too long."

As we left the classroom, Ally smiled and wore a look of relief.

"Thank you so much" She hugged me with eyes full of gratitude.

"You're welcome. Are we still on for the library after school?"

Ally turned with a hesitant expression.

"Austin.. I was having second thoughts about meeting after school. I don't want you to get in trouble by your dad. He said he didn't want you seeing me."

I shook my head not being ok with letting our parents control our relationship.

"But I want to see you." I said, encircling my arms around her waist. "I don't care what our parents say. When I'm with you, I feel like I can do anything. Like nothing is impossible. You make me feel like I'm floating on cloud nine. I don't want to lose that feeling."

Her face softened "I want to see you too."

I smiled and kissed her slowly. I smiled throughout the kiss. It sent me back to the first time we kissed. Same magic. Same sparks. Same amazing feeling. Same-

 _Oh no_

My thoughts were interrupted when the science room door flew open revealing us to the entire class. Including the teacher. We broke apart as Ms. French walked angrily out of the classroom.

"Austin Moon! Ally Dawson! You know the rules on PDA. This is completely inappropriate. To the office! Now!"

 _So much for going to the library_

* * *

I sat next to Ally in the vice principal's office with the same thought surfacing in my head.

 _Whatever you do, just don't-_

"Alright guys, we are going to have to call both of your parents." The brown haired man said with a stern face as he crossed his arms.

 _Just my luck_

The vice principal concluded after lecturing us about how inappropriate it was to 'make out in the middle of the school hallway'. Which I disagreed with. We were not making out. And we were not in the middle of the hallway. It was a small kiss, outside of a classroom.

Ally and I instantly got nervous, knowing if the school told our parents what we got in trouble for, we would both be in massive trouble.

"Sir I don't think that's necessary.." I shook my head vigorously.

"I think your lecture really got to us. We now realize how inappropriate PDA is on school property." Ally lied trying to convince our V.P. I don't think it was working.

He smiled at our pathetic attempt. "I'm sure it did. But, just to make sure, you will both receive one Saturday school. I will be calling your parents to let them know."

The vice principal then left his office leaving us alone. I quickly turned to Ally who held the same worrisome expression.

"Oh my- Austin! What are we going to do?!" Ally grabbed my shoulders questioning me with wide eyes filled with fear. I wanted to propose this great plan and save the day, but honestly, I didn't have one. I didn't know what to do.

"I don't know?!" I yelled out of fear and frustration. "But, whatever happens, we'll get through it. together." I finished taking her into my arms.

The V.P walked back into the office rolling his eyes at our position. "Geez it's just Saturday school and a phone call home. It's not that bad."

"You don't know our parents." I shook my head at his ignorant comment.

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Let Us Explain

**Chapter 4: Let Us Explain**

 **Ally's POV**

"I think this might be the dumbest idea ever." I said to Austin as we were walking towards my house holding hands. I felt nauseous just thinking about his plan.

"Our parents are already going to punish us for getting in trouble at school and for kissing eachother. If we go to each of our parents' houses and explain to them that we love each other and that we feel bad for disobeying them, they might be a little easier on us." Austin tried to explain.

All I was hearing was, our parents are going to see us holding hands talking about our relationship and punish us even more. This was a dangerous plan. Not so much for me but for Austin. We reached the door and I unlocked it with my key. We stepped inside the house very slowly and timid.

"Mom?" I yelled through the house, hoping to receive a response.

"I really hope she's here." Austin said.

"She is." I concluded. "Come on." I said grabbing his hand walking us over to the kitchen where my mom usually stayed when I came home from school. I swung the brown oak door open revealing my flustered mother chopping vegetables in the kitchen.

"Mom? I'm home." I said trying to draw her attention that was focused on the food. She continued to chop the vegetables without looking up or saying hi.

"Hi, Mrs. Dawson." Austin chimed in startling my mother causing her to lift her head up. She looked utterly confused and shocked.

"Why is Austin here? Ally I told you-" My mother started obviously unaware of the phone call.

"Austin and I have something to tell you." I interrupted her.

My mother immediately put down her apron went into the living room making us follow. Austin and I sat on the couch across from my mom.

My mom wiped her sweaty hands on her jeans as she stared at the both of us with a worrisome expression. Why was she nervous? She ran her hand that was burying her face through her hair before sitting up.

"Please don't tell me you're pregnant."

"What?! NO!" Austin and I said at the same time almost falling out of our seat.

"Mom, we just got into a little trouble at school." I said plainly.

My mother let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Oh! Thank God!"

"Okay, what did you get in trouble for?" She asked patiently.

I swallowed hard before answering. I guess it's better for her to hear it from us, rather than over the phone.

"Well, _we_ ," I said pointing to Austin and I "We were given one Saturday school for violating a school rule." I said delicately and slowly. I tried to be as vague as possible. Austin sat there quietly with his hands folded in his lap. We agreed I would tell my mom. He would tell his parents.

"What school rule?" She asked with squinted eyes.

"The P.D.A rule. Austin and I were in science class. The assignment was to dissect spiders, and you know I am severely afraid of spiders. So I started crying, but the teacher wouldn't leave me out of the activity. She was going to force me to hold the box of spiders. So Austin lied and said I cut myself, so that I could be excused to go to the nurse's office. She also gave Austin permission to go with me. Unfortunately, we never made it to the nurse's room. I was thanking him for helping me, and we kissed. As soon as we did, the teacher opened the door to the science room and revealed us to the entire class."

I finished with my eyes closed. Not wanting to see my mom's reaction. It actually wasn't too bad when I opened them.

"That's pretty embarrassing. But why are you telling me this?" She asked curiously.

"We wanted to explain ourselves and talk about the situation. Rather than letting you hear it from a random staff member at school. We, also wanted to discuss our relationship… with you."

My mother looked a little uneasy at the mention of me and Austin's relationship, but she seemed willing to cooperate. All we needed was for her to listen.

I talked a little about our friendship, then Austin talked a little. As we both finished we simply asked her if we could be allowed to see each other on the weekends. Three days was better than zero.

"You guys really care about each other?" My mom asked.

Austin and I both nodded in sync. "We do." He responded.

"Alright, well, I really appreciate you two coming and telling me yourselves. That was very mature. I think three days a week is a fine bargain. I'll allow it." She smiled.

I was overwhelmed with joy, my eyes twinkled with excitement. I sprang up from the couch and dove in my mother's arms. "Thank you thank you thank you" I whispered repeatedly in her ear.

"Come here you." My mom stretched her arms out welcoming Austin into a hug. Which he gladly accepted.

"Mrs. Dawson, if it's alright with you, Ally and I were going to drive over to my house, to tell my parents."

"That's fine sweetheart. Good luck!" My mother kissed both of our cheeks before closing the front door.

As soon as the front door shut Austin scooped me up off the ground spinning me around.

"Whoa! Austin!" I gasped.

"Ally! It worked! Being honest actually worked! We can finally be together!"

"I know!" I laughed "It was a really good plan after all. Now, let's see if it works with your dad. Fingers crossed." I smiled before Austin set me down so we could drive over to his house.

* * *

Austin opened the front door even quieter than I had. I could tell he was really nervous. He didn't say a word once we parked in the driveway. He locked the door, once we were inside and quietly shut it.

"I really hope this works." He whispered in my ear nervously walking us over to the living room.

"Me too." I responded holding his hand tightly.

We entered the living room, and the message from the school was playing out loud. On a loop. Playing over and over again.

 _To the parents of Austin Moon. Austin has conducted Public display of affection with another student which is a violation at Marino High. Austin Moon will be required to attend Saturday school on April 11 for misconduct on school property. Thank you._

His dad was hunched over sitting on the couch with the phone in the middle of the coffee table. Geez, and I thought my mom was dramatic. Austin's eyes were wider than I've ever seen them before. He was petrified. Terrified. His dad looked at him with disappointment and rage.

"Austin?" His dad asked simply.

"Y-yes dad?" He stuttered.

"You want to tell me why you got in trouble for P.D.A at school and why that girl is back in my house?"

I knew why Austin was scared now. His dad was terrifying. I was regretted ever coming in.

 **Austin's POV:**

I could feel my hand tensed up and a line of sweat break out across my forehead.

 _That girl. Really? She has a name._

"Her name is Ally." I said timidly.

"I know what her name is!" My dad retorted angrily.

"Then why don't you use it." I countered confidently. Whoa, did I just say that?

My dad's head tilted back in shock. I never talked back to my dad in my life.

"Excuse me?" My dad stood up towering over me and Ally. Ally slowly inched her way behind me as my dad got closer. I guarded her with my arm as my dad gave us both death glares.

I took a deep breath before answering as calmly and respectful as I could.

"If you know someone's name it is only polite to call them by their name. It's common courtesy. I was not trying to be disrespectful. I was just trying to stand up for her. Ally and I came over to explain to you and mom what happened and to hopefully get your blessing."

"Your mom is out right now. And my blessing? This girl has already has already got you breaking school rules and talking back to your parents. Why would I give you guys my blessing?" He crossed his arms.

"Because, I barely ever get into trouble and I listen to everything you and mom say. Ally and I made a poor decision and we are taking full responsibility, however we don't think we should be penalized for one little mistake. We love each other and really want to be together."

"Fair enough. But I still don't want you with her." He said sitting back down.

"But, why? We both get good grades and I kept my promise about never getting another B. Ally has straight A's like me. I've proved she's not a distraction. Please just reconsider-" I said standing up trying to convince my father Ally was a good influence.

My dad rose once more to his feet annoyed with my on going effort. I did not back down and was not planning on it anytime soon. All I wanted was his permission. I was tired of lying and sneaking around. I wanted to be honest with him, just like Ally and I were honest with her mom. Although, Ally's mom was not nearly as stubborn as my dad. She just listened. My dad likes to interrupt every ten seconds.

"I don't care how good her grades are. You don't need to be dating this young. Love is for men, not boys. Boys focus on school until they can support themselves, then they find a wife. If you keep hanging with her, you'll see your grades begin to drop and then you'll find yourself going to some community college. Pursuing some childish unrealistic dream. Like music. I bet she's the one who got you started on that ridiculous idea."

"I've had a passion for music since I was twelve." I said bitterly.

"But I bet she encouraged the idea huh."

"Yeah that's what people who love you do. Encourage you to pursue your dreams. Because they want you to be happy. Gosh! I am so sick of your pessimistic attitude. You're so cynical it's sad. I love music and nothing is going to change that. Ally actually supports my dream and believes in me. Unlike you!" I yelled with fury.

"You think this little girl cares about you? Oh, please." He laughed mockingly. I released Ally's hand getting more and more angry.

"Girls like her, only care about themselves. Shes probably just trying to rebel against her father by dating a boy that's way out of her league." My blood began to boil more and more as each word left his ignorant, irrational, angry mouth.

"She has probably been with half the boys at your school. Trying to be a slut." He chuckled once more about to settle back down on the couch.

 _He did not just call her a slut_

Almost instantly I lost all control and let my anger take over. I didn't realize what I had done until it was over.

"How dare you call her that!" I yelled shoving my dad with all my strength into the coffee table. He struggled to keep balance before collapsing on the floor. "Ally is the sweetest, nicest, most kind girl I've ever met. Don't ever disrespect her like that again!" I yelled louder than I've ever yelled before. I breathed heavily standing over my dad. My eyes widened as I calmed down.

 _What did I just do?_

I backed up slowly un-clenching my fists. My dad began to get up.

Ally backed up into the corner with her hand over her mouth. She stared at me incredulously.

Her eyes read 'What did you just do?'

I honestly didn't recognize myself. Just like that, I flipped a switch and turned into a wild animal. I never lost my temper with my dad before. The way he talked about Ally just... enraged me to the max. He was pushing every button on my body. As my dad slowly stood up balancing his hand on the table for support I braced myself. I braced myself for the worst. My breath quickened almost as fast as it slowed down. My dad was throwing daggers into my eyes.

"Ally you need to leave now!" I panicked, as my eyes widened imagining what my dad would do to me once he got up.

She didn't move at first. She stood there petrified in the corner.

"Ally go! Now!" I yelled once more startling her.

Ally gasped before grabbing my keys from the couch and running out of the house.

 **Ally's POV:**

I jumped as Austin yelled. I had never heard him yell before. I ran out of the house as quickly as possible. The scene kept playing back in my head.

 _I can't believe he pushed his dad._

 _What was his dad going to do?_

As I ran down the lawn I heard a loud slam. Then another and another. I stopped wanting to turn around and walk back into the house. But I knew that would be pointless. I couldn't save Austin from his own parent. I continued down the front lawn with tears streaming down my face. I never should have come. I made it worse for Austin.

I sat in the passenger seat trying to stop the tears. I couldn't really drive home considering it was Austin's car. So I thought I would wait a little while.

* * *

One hour later Austin came out of the house. My eyes locked with his as he closed the door and began to walk towards the car. He was walking slower than usual. As if each step was excruciating. He kept his head down until he made it to the car. He opened the door and got into the driver's seat. His breath was very shaky. He was trembling with fear. He lifted his head to reveal a jaw that was stained red and eyes that were dark as night. He wasn't beaten too bad. He was still alive and breathing. Well, barely. The fear and terror that he felt throughout the last sixty minutes haunted him and was discernible on his face. He reached behind him with his trembling hands and put his seat belt on.

"We can go now." He said in a low quiet voice.

"Austin, what happened?" I asked him gently resting my hand on his leg. The trembling stopped.

His breathing slowed down a bit as he responded.

"You know what happened." He shut his eyes letting a tear fall.

"Are you ok?" I changed my question.

He nodded forcing a smile. Even though he nodded I could read his eyes. He was not ok. I took him into my arms slowly and gently.

I held him tight as he flinched at my touch. He felt so fragile. Like one squeeze would break him.

"Ahh" He moaned in pain.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." I said loosing my grip on him.

"My plan didn't work. I'm sorry Ally. I tried, I really did." He responded.

"I know, I know you did. It's ok Austin. I'm just concerned for you. I don't want you to hurt anymore. I don't want to lose you." I stroked his hair holding him in my arms. I then started crying at the thought of losing him.

Austin wrapped his arms tighter around my waist whispering "You are never going to lose me. I'm not going any where. I'm right here. I'll be alright. It just hurts a little. But I'll be fine." He pulled away cupping my chin turning me to face him.

"Hey, look at me. As long as my heart is beating. Ok? A few punches aren't going to kill me" he chuckled slightly. "You don't need to worry. I'm ok. Alright? We'll make it through this."

I nodded slightly before burying my head in his chest. We pulled away and he kissed my forehead.

"Let's get you home."

 **Thank you for all the lovely feedback!**


	5. Panic Attack

**Chapter 5: Panic Attack**

 **Austin's POV:**

My dad drew his fist through my face and the blow slammed me onto the ground. His tightly clenched hands gripped my shirt and lifted me from the ground. He elbowed me in the face then pushed his 14 inch foot through my chest swiping all the air out of my body. All of the sudden, breathing became impossible. At least I was still conscious.

I knew there'd be hell to pay for what I did yesterday, but I never imagined the level of exhaustion I'd be put through.

I managed to stand back up with the little breath I had showing him I was strong. I stood hunched over with my left hand clenching my stomach and my right hand resting on my knee. I gave him a death glare as he continued to advance me.

"Oh, you think you're tough? Ok, let's see how this feels." He once more drew his fist into my face. That time it felt like my jaw had been shattered. He then drives his fist into my stomach. Punch! Punch! Punch! He hits me three times. He then kicks me repeatedly as I roll across the floor. I didn't get up too quickly. I fell to my knees clutching my stomach. I struggled to catch my breath as I spit out some blood on the carpet of my bedroom floor. The same alarming thought was buzzing in my head surfacing over and over again: I'm gonna die! I might have been over dramatic, but I did feel like I was in serious pain.

I looked up and my dad was continuing to advanced me. He punched my stomach a few more times and kicked me a few more times. Before he struck again I lifted my arm shielding myself.

"Stop! I- (cough) can't handle- anymore!" I yelled desperately losing my vision more and more after each blow.

My dad stopped momentarily and crouched down to my level.

"If you ever disrespect me in my house again, I will personally make your life a living hell. Do you understand me?" He spoke with venom in his voice making me tremble.

I croaked out more blood letting it spill onto the carpet. He roughly strikes me knocking me off my knees. I Let out a small cry as my head crashes onto the floor.

"I said, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" He yells violently yanking my blood stained shirt.

After finally processing what he is saying, I rush to respond. Terrified of the consequence.

"Y-YES SIR!" I cry out in fear.

He roughly grabs my arm digging his nails into my skin. Dad always had sharp nails. When ever they came near me, they would leave a scar. With angry claws, he squeezes my arm even tighter. I began to loose the feeling in my arm, spotting dark colors surrounding my forearm.

"I don't care who you bring home. Respect for your father always comes first. Is that clear?"

I nod my hanging head; trying to maintain consciousness. With one hand restrained, and the other clenched tightly to my abdomen feeling for air, I attempt to slow down my breathing.

"Yes sir."

A miserable whisper.

He drops my arm and starts to head for the door.

"Get ready for school." He casually adds.

"Okay." I reply weakly cradling my discolored arm in my hand. He shut the door on his way out.

An exhausted moan escapes my lips as I realize,

 _It's Finally Over. I can rest._

I rolled over to my back staring at my ceiling. Last night wasn't _this_ bad..I literally couldn't move. This was the most aggressive he's ever been. My body ached so bad. Although the last thing I wanted to do was get dressed for school, I know my consequence for missing school would be another beating. I looked at the clock and saw it read 7:25. I needed to leave in 5 minutes. I shut my eyes trying to hold in the scream that I wanted to let out as I struggled to get up. I couldn't be too loud, or else Hailey would hear me. I crawled over to my closet and put on a shirt and jeans. I grabbed my backpack and my keys before slowly getting up off my knees to walk down stairs. I held the railings along the staircase as tight as I could. My wobbly legs could only walk so far. After my first step, I collapsed and tumbled down the staircase. Making a huge sound.

I rested at the bottom of the staircase hurting even more. I tried my hardest not to cry, but it hurt so so bad. It killed. I let a few tears escape my eyes before I reached for the railings to try and pull myself up. I heard my parents' door open. My heart skipped a beat and I tried to move faster afraid they would be mad if I left late. Their steps became quicker by the second. They stood there looking at me curiously. I must have looked so helpless as my bruised and broken arms struggled to support my body. My eyes widened as they locked with my father's.

"I won't be late I promise- I just- need to get up." I told them nervously as I sniffed and quickly wiped away my tears trying not to let them know I was crying. I pulled myself up but ended up collapsing again.

"Did you fall down the stairs?" My mother asked me plainly. My dad stood next to her with a blank, uninterested face.

"Yes." I responded successfully standing up but still hunched over because of the pain in my stomach.

"Are you ok?" She asked sympathetically.

"I'm ok, I just-" As I tried to walk on my left ankle I felt a sharp pain run through my body. I immediately started hopping on my right leg releasing the pressure.

"Ow! ow ow!" I cried realizing I hurt my ankle. "Alright, I'm not ok. I think I need to go to the hospital."

My parents surprisingly agreed and took me to the hospital. The doctors told me I just needed to rest my ankle and I would be fine. They gave me crutches. They also asked me about the bruises, cuts and whip marks on my body. Clearly damage like that could not be from falling down the stairs. My parents quickly took me away as the doctor asked more and more questions. We went to school right after visiting the hospital. I only missed about two periods. And lucky for me, the doctor gave me a note.

My parents dropped me off at the front of the school so I wouldn't have to walk too far. That was considerate.

As I walked into the building, kids were crowding the hallway. It was passing period. There were a lot of whispers and a lot of stares. People were either talking about my crutches, or about the fact that I was late for the first time. I went to my locker and took out the books I needed for english class. I headed over to the classroom, but because I wasn't use to walking on crutches I was late. I stepped into the quiet classroom and saw 31 eyes plastered on me. Including the teacher's.

"I'm sorry I'm late I'm not use to walking with crutches." I apologized handing the note to the teacher as I found my seat.

"That's alright Austin." Mr. Odell said with a concerned face.

I could feel one pair of eyes still on me as I sat down.

"Austin." I heard Ally whisper from across the room.

"We're not allowed to talk in class." I whispered without looking at her trying to focus on the writing task.

"Are you ok?" She asked turning her whole body to me.

I didn't respond. I didn't want to ignore her, but I didn't want to get in trouble either.

"So you're just going to ignore me? Really?" She said angrily.

I sighed before turning towards her "I'm not ignoring you, I just don't want to get in trouble-"

"Austin and Ally, I sure hope you guys are talking about the juxtaposition between the two characters used in the novel we are reading." Mr. Odell rose his eyebrow.

Ally and I stayed quiet.

"Alright then. Cut the chit-chat."

As soon as the period ended Ally met me at my locker.

"Hey." I smiled lightly.

"Hey." She smiled sadly.

"What happened to your ankle?"

I sighed running a hand through my hair in a stressful manner. "Was it your-parents?" She lightly stuttered with trepidation.

"No, no I just fell down my staircase."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course i'm sure. I will always be honest with you."

"Ok. Then where did _those_ bruises come from." She pointed to my arm challenging my honesty. "Those weren't there yesterday, are they from falling down the stairs as well?" She shut her lips trying to keep from crying.

I sighed shaking my head bitterly.

"No. They're from this morning. My dad was still angry at me from last night." I swallowed deeply.

"Last night and this morning?" She whispered while she covered her mouth in sympathy.

"Ally-"

"I can't watch you come to school everyday looking more and more broken as the days go by knowing I'm the reason! I just can't. It hurts too much. Knowing you go through all of this just to be with me. I'm the reason you have such a bad relationship with your parents."

"Don't you dare say that." I told her with the most serious tone I could think of.

"But it's true."

"No it isn't! My relationship with my parents has nothing to do with you. It's the fact that I have a passion for something other than school that bothers my parents. If it wasn't you, it would be something else like Music, or dancing. Whatever I have a passion for, my parents would either direct it to school or make me give it up. Now that you're my passion, and they know I'm not giving you up, they don't know what to do. With music they would just take away my instruments. With dancing they would just beat me so hard I wasn't able to dance. Now they think that can work again. But it won't. Because your love numbs my pain. More than any of my passions ever did. I may look broken on the outside, but I've never been happier on the inside." I placed her hand on my heart.

"I don't care how many punches to the face I have to take. If it means being with you. It's all worth it. No matter what my parents do to me. Because you're worth it. I told you last night we can get through this."

"I just don't see how Austin." She let a few more tears fall.

"Just…" I sighed bringing her in my arms. "Give it time. They'll see in time, I know." I whispered in her ear as I held her.

* * *

A few weeks past and Ally and I have been going strong. We haven't been sneaking around too much. We just see each other at school and talk on the phone. It's been good so far. The beatings have occurred more sporadically. My parents are aware i'm still with Ally I think they are just tired of punishing me.

Everyday we spent together was better than the day before. After school I really wanted to drive her home, but that wouldn't be smart. I would arrive at my house 30 minutes later than usual. My parents would definitely notice. When the last bell rang, Ally and I walked out of the building hand in hand. I took her into my arms kissing her one more time before reluctantly leaving her. When I arrived at my house I went straight up to my room and started on my homework. At around 5:30 I got a call from Ally.

 **Ally- Austin?** (She sounded like she was crying)

 **Austin- Ally, What's wrong?**

 **Austin- What happened? Are you ok?**

 **Ally- I-I just got a call- from my aunt. And.. she said my uncle- died from a heart attack this morning.**

 **Austin- Oh my goodness, I am so sorry Ally.**

 **Ally- We were so close. He came over every holiday and each one of my birthdays.**

 **Austin- I'm really sorry.**

 **Ally- I-I**

 **Austin- Is your mom home?**

 **Ally- No, she's at the grocery store. I'm home alone.**

 **Austin- Alright, hold on ok?**

 **Ally- Ok.**

I set my phone down and walked over to my parents bedroom. I knocked on the door before entering.

"Mom, Dad."

They were sitting on the couch reading.

"Yes?" They both answered.

"Ally's uncle just died from a heart attack."

"Ally? Why do you even still have contact with her?"

"She called me. And I'm glad I answered. She's really hurting."

My dad waved it off and asked me "Why are you telling us this?"

"May I please go over to her house? She just needs a friend. Nothing more" I pleaded.

My parents both shook their heads.

"Her mom is at the grocery store for who knows how long. Ally is just sitting there all alone crying. She has nobody. Please!"

"I'm sorry to hear that, but the answer is still no." My parents folding their arms stubbornly.

This was ridiculous! Ally was hurting and in need of someone to comfort her. But, because my parents only care about themselves, they forbid me from going to see her. Because of them, I wasn't able to be there for my girlfriend. I couldn't take this anymore. As I was about to turn around I stopped, and turned to face them once more.

"Why are you guys so cruel! I have done nothing but serve you guys my whole life. I obeyed every rule, every guideline every restriction for as long as I can remember. I gave up my childhood so that you guys could say your son took high school classes in 5th grade. I've given my whole life up so that you guys would be proud of me. I've done nothing but try to be the best son I could be. All I ever earned was more punishments. I try my best to please you guys. Even with Ally, I begged you guys for your consent. I never wanted to go behind your backs. But you guys left me no choice. And because you're so scared I might not be the precious doctor you dreamed I would be, you constantly find ways to penalize me and deprive me of things you know will make me happy. You guys have taken so much from me. I am begging you! Don't take Ally away from me. I love her." I finished with a tear streaming down my face.

My parents sat on the couch emotionless. I have a feeling nothing I said got through to them.

"Are you done?" My mother asked with tired eyes as if I was a little kid who threw a temper tantrum. She looked completely annoyed as I poured out my heart to her leaving nothing out. This was one of the first times I was completely honest with my parents. I was practically on me knees begging them to let me see her. Although I snuck out to see her before, this time I wanted their permission. I wanted to do things right.

"I-"

"Austin! The answer is no. I don't want to hear another word about it. Now go to your room and study." My dad yelled with an annoyed tone.

I stood there shocked and bewildered at how quickly my parents had dismissed me. Waved me off. Brushed me off. I just poured my heart out to them and they didn't even care. They were sitting there motionless while I was in tears. Did they even love me? I didn't understand how they could punish me day and night over the dumbest things and beat me over and over again for things they didn't agree with. And claim they love me.

I wiped my tears away, and slowly turned around walking back to my room. I shut my door trying my hardest not to break the knob. I rested my hands on my door thinking about my situation. I threw my pillow across the room in frustration. I picked up my phone remembering Ally was still on the line.

 **Austin- Ally?**

 **Ally- Yes?**

 **Austin- I will be there is ten minutes. Ok sweetheart?**

 **Ally- Your parents said you could come over?**

 **Austin- I'll be there in ten. I love you.**

* * *

I pulled up to her house as the sun was setting. The wind was blowing the leaves away as they departed from the trees.

I walking up to the brown door and lightly rang the doorbell. Almost instantly the door opened revealing Ally. She was standing at the door frame with tired red eyes. She sighed with relief with eyes filled with gratitude. Without saying a word she wrapped her arms around me with tears flowing down her cheeks. Without breaking our embrace, I swept her off her feet and carried her into the house.

I held her close as I whispered soothing words in her ear. I carried her to the couch and pulled her onto my lap slowly rocking her. She cried harder and harder as the time went by. Each tear fell perfectly on my cotton shirt. I can't say I know how she feels, because I don't know what it's like to have someone I love pass away. But I do know what it feels like to have someone taken away from you. You feel like you've lost all control and nothing is permanent. Nothing is definite. Nothing is guaranteed. Anything goes. I know whenever I feel sad, the last thing I want is to be alone.

I pulled away to look at her. I kissed a few of the tears that stained her cheek.

"He was so young. He was only 43 years old."

"You guys were close?" I asked.

"Extremely. He was like a dad to me." She sniffed one more time before resting her head on my chest.

"Thank you so much for coming over."

"Anything for you." I softly kissed her forehead.

We heard the garage door open and a car engine turn off.

"I guess my mom's home." Ally said sliding off my lap onto the couch.

"You should probably go. It's late. Your parents are probably worried."

 _Yeah and a lot of other emotions_

I nodded standing up as her mother walked through the door carrying loads of bags.

"Hi, Ms Dawson" I smiled helping her with the grocery bags.

"Hi honey." She smiled thanking me.

"I'm about to make dinner, you can stay if you'd like." She offered.

I smiled "That's very kind, but I should be getting home."

"Alright have a good night." She started putting away the food.

Ally and I walked back into the living room and I gave her one last hug. "Are you gonna be alright?" I whispered in her ear.

She nodded taking a deep breath.

I kissed her before saying "I love you. goodnight."

"I love you too. Goodnight." She smiled before closing the door.

As I drove home I thought about how my parents would react. Then I stopped thinking about them. Because if I had a chance to re-due this night. I wouldn't change a thing. I have no regrets about helping someone I cared about. I parked the car in the driveway and stepped into the house. I took my shoes off and set my keys down. The house was relatively quiet. My parents were sitting in the living room watching TV.

I walked into the room

"Mom, Dad. I'm home." I told them.

My dad turned off the TV and gave me a hard stare.

"Where were you. And don't even think about lying."

I took a deep breath before answering "I was at Ally's house." I responded confidently.

My parents both sighed.

My mom went upstairs and my dad stood up. I got a little nervous, but then I took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Go ahead dad. I don't care what you do to me. Nothing is going to stop me from being with Ally."

He sighed once more before sitting back down. "Sit down son."

I sat down with a confused expression.

"Your right. Hitting you will solve nothing. I can't keep you away from this girl."

I didn't say anything wondering where he was going with this.

"So, your mother and I have decided dis-enroll you from Marino high school and transfer you to St. Francis Catholic school. Which is an all boys school. The school is in California so we will all be moving. Trust me, this is for your own good son." He said sternly.

My heart sank deeper than the titanic. I shook my head at the thought of leaving Ally.

"No! No! I'll do anything. Just please don't make me leave her!"

My throat became parched and dry. A line of sweat broke out on my forehead. That confidence I had turned into panic and nausea. I couldn't find the words. I couldn't find the breath. I felt sick to my stomach.

My dad stared at me with a worried expression and I think he was saying something, but I couldn't hear him. I felt my heart come back and begin to beat a mile a minute as if it was going to burst out of my chest. It felt like someone replaced my heart with a pounding hammer.

 _No! I can't leave her_

I felt myself hyperventilating as I struggled to breath. My eyes widened in panic of fainting. I really didn't want to faint. But I couldn't breath. My hands clenched the cushion of the couch beside me. My dad grabbed my shoulders and shook me trying to snap me out of my panic attack. He was making it worse.

He turned his head and called for my mother. She ran downstairs and freaked out when her eyes laid on me. My dad shook me once more and slapped me hard across the face yelling at me and telling me to stop. That was his solution for everything. My mother screamed at my dad.

"Don't hit him! You're making it worse!" She grabbed my hands calling my name over and over again trying to calm me down.

* * *

"Honey you're ok. You're fine. You're fine." My mother whispered kneeling down in front of me. "Shhh. Shhh." She whispered. She then starting singing. A song she used to sing to me when I was little. I remember the song very faintly but enough to know where it's from.

 _Smile, though your heart is aching,_

 _Smile, even though it's breaking._

 _When the clouds are in the sky, you'll get by_

 _If you.._

 _Smile, what's the use of crying_

 _You'll find that life is still worthwhile_

 _If you'll just…_

 _Smile_

My heart beat began to slow down and my breathing became normal. I drank the water that was in front of me and took a deep shaky breath.

 _So, that's what a panic attack feels like_

"Austin. Are you ok?" My mother asked me slowly.

I shook my head letting a tear fall.

"Honey what's wrong." She asked me.

"Everything."

 **Thank you for all the reviews! Love you guys!**


	6. Just Tell Her

**Hey everyone! I decided to make this story a little longer. So this will not be the last chapter.**

 **Chapter 6: Just tell her**

 **Austin's POV:**

I sat in my cold room pondering, brainstorming, just trying to figure out how to tell Ally about me and my family moving. I was also trying to think of how I could possibly make us stay. I had just about went through all the possible ways I could sabotage and prevent me and my family from moving to California.

 _I could run away with Ally_

 _I could get Ally pregnant_

 _Ally and I could get married_

After I realized all those Ideas were insane, I decided I should call Ally and tell her the bad news. Maybe she would have a plan that could save our relationship. Now that I'm stable and not having panic attacks, I'm ready to tell her. Hailey saw me through the door sitting on my bed and came into my room.

"Hey, Austin!" Hailey smiled plopping down next to me on the edge of my bed.

"Hey Hailey." I responded sighing.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing, just thinking."

"About what?"

I really was not in the mood to talk to anyone, but this was my little sister. I had already ignored her so much because of my parents, I could not do that to her anymore. She should never feel neglected or ignored. She's so young. As I looked at her big bright brown eyes I saw innocence, happiness, and purity. The same wonderful things I had in my eyes as a child. My heart broke as I thought about what her eyes would look like when she was my age. Will that happiness still be there, when she is locked up in her room because she got a bad grade. And will that happiness remain in her heart when she falls in love with a boy but can't be with him because her parents won't allow it. Will she still be this way? I pray that she will. With all my heart.

"Hailey," I said turning to her.

"Yeah, Austin?" She responded turning as well.

"Don't ever change. Ok?" I said earnestly.

"What do you mean?" She asked with a confused expression.

I thought about how I could explain to her what I meant without fully explaining.

"When you get older, around my age. Things will start to be... different with mom and dad." I said as simply and delicately as possible.

"Different how?"

"Well, mom and dad will start to pay more attention to your school work and… they may start..punishing you more. And being really hard on you. Sometimes you may feel like they don't love you and that they don't care about you." I finished looking in her eyes to see how she was feeling. She looked confused. Then I think she began to understand.

"Is that why your eye was messed up? Are mom and dad… punishing _you?"_

I may have said too much. I didn't think she would pick up on all of that. I sighed before shaking my head.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that you know you're a beautiful princess who is loved, and never alone. You can do anything you want in life. Don't let anybody tell you what you can or can't do. Not even mom and dad. If you have a dream, chase after it. If you have a goal, reach it. That joy that you have inside, don't lose it. OK?" I finished.

"OK." She said plainly.

"Alright, come here." I said bringing her in for a hug.

If there is anything I want Hailey to hold on to for the rest of her life, it's that she is not alone. That is one of the things I struggled with in my past years. I felt like I had done something wrong and my parents didn't love me anymore. I felt like I somehow ruined our relationship. That was the only reason I could think of for why they stopped talking to me like they used to. Why they stopped every good thing. Even though I still had my parents, I felt like I lost them. I felt like I was alone. The person that made me feel not alone was Ally. She was the person I could talk to when I had a hard day at school and I needed to let it all out. Or when I was locked in my room and had no one to talk to. Hailey might not have that special someone to help her. She might only have my words. That's why I want her to remember them. Forever.

* * *

I wasn't able to call Ally last night and maybe that was a good thing. This is something I should tell her in person. In case she reacts like me and has a panic attack. At least I'll be there for her and she won't be freaking out somewhere is her house. As soon as I stepped into the school I walked to Ally's locker.

She turned with a broad smile wrapping her arms around me connecting our lips. I pulled away.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

I thought about telling her now, but decided against it. I wanted to tell her in private. Not in the school hallway.

"P.D.A remember."

"Oh yeah," She gave a tight smile.

Who am I kidding, I couldn't care less about the P.D.A rule. And there was barely anyone in the hallway. I just didn't want Ally to find out about the move just yet. I wanted to think more about how I could prevent us from leaving Miami. Maybe Ally would never need to know If I stop the move before it happens. My dad said we will be leaving in a week. That is plenty enough time to think of a plan. In the mean time, I could make these next days with Ally the best days of her life.

"Hey, do you want to go out tonight?" I asked her.

"Sure, where were you thinking?" She smiled.

"I was thinking we could go out to dinner then see a movie."

"That sound great!"

"Alright I'll pick you up at 6:00." I hugged her before walking to class.

* * *

When the time came, I drove over to Ally's house. I walked up her front porch steps and knocked on her door.

"Hey!" She greeted me before grabbing my hand and yanking me inside.

"Hey," I laughed.

She sat me on the couch before running upstairs.

"Just wait here I'll be ready soon." She said halfway up.

"OK." I smiled.

About five minutes later she came down dressed in a yellow sundress with her hair tied back in a high ponytail. The same outfit she was wearing the first day I met her. She looked beautiful.

"Alright, how do I look?" She asked me posing like a supermodel halfway down the steps.

I laughed before responding, as I stood up.

"It's that bad?" She asked with a worrisome expression.

My eyes widened and I quickly responded, "No, no you look beautiful I was laughing because of the way you were posing. Not because of how you were dressed. You look amazing."

A smile returned to her face as she walked down the rest of the steps. I pecked her on the lips and grabbed her hand.

"Alright, ready to go?"

"Yep!"

* * *

"Mmmm this is why Olive Garden is my favorite restaurant." I sighed happily as I ate my five cheese Zltl al Forno.

"It's good, but I still think Macaroni Grill is better." She commented.

"You're crazy. You can't get free amazing bread sticks at Macaroni Grill. " I smirked.

"That's true. These bread sticks are amazing." She smiled.

 _Now would be a good time to tell her_ I thought to myself. But, she looks so happy. I love it when she smiles. I don't want to take that smile away. I'll wait I decided. I looked in her eyes and just thought about this past school year. How stressful, but wonderful it was at the same time. My parents tried to make it stressful, but Ally always came and made it wonderful.

"You know we're pretty lucky." I told her honestly.

"Lucky how?"

"Lucky to have found each other."

"That's true. It's not everyday you find the love of your life at sixteen."

"It's not everyday you find the love of your life at all." I say.

"Oh yeah, some people never find love throughout their entire life. Can you imagine that?" She said sipping her drink.

"A world without love." I said holding my dark glass as the watered trickled down my hand. "That's a world I don't want to live in." I concluded drinking it.

By the end of the night I had come up with the perfect plan. I knew what Ally and I needed to do in order for me to stay in Miami. As sad as it was and as depressing as it sounded. It was the only way. We needed to break up.

* * *

I came home around 9:00 as I set my keys down, I could hear my parents talking in the living room.

 _This is it. This is my chance._

"Hey mom, Hey dad." I greeted them with some trepidation.

"Hey Austin," My mother smiled as my dad stared at me with the ultimate look of disapproval. I swear, every time I come home at night he assumes I was with Ally and is automatically upset.

I mentally rolled my eyes before taking a seat across from them.

"I need to tell you guys something." I said nervously.

"What is it honey?' My mother asked turning the TV off that was casually playing in the background.

"I broke up with Ally. It's over between us. So we have no reason to leave, no reason to move to California. I will focus 100% on school from now on. I promise."

My dad shook his head disapprovingly. He placed his hands on either side of him pushing down on the grey couch lifting himself up. He walked out of the room without saying a word. My mom stayed on the couch sadly watching my dad exit. She sighed once more.

"Honey." She said sadly.

"What?" I asked not knowing what was going on.

"Never mind? Just...go upstairs and start packing."

I don't understand I thought they would be thrilled. I thought this was what they wanted. They just looked annoyed. Maybe they thought I was bluffing. I had to prove to them I was serious about Ally. I was willing to just be friends with Ally if it meant staying in Miami. At least then we'll still be in each other's lives.

 **Thanks for all the reviews guys! I hope you are enjoying the story.**


	7. Once In a Lifetime

**Chapter 7: Once In a lifetime.**

 **Ally's POV:**

These past days with Austin have been amazing. It feels like we've been going out almost every night. Maybe his parents were finally accepting us. Maybe Austin was right. They just needed time. What ever happened, I'm glad it did.

I grabbed my keys before heading towards my mom's bedroom to let her know I was leaving.

"Hey mom." I smiled sitting on her bed.

"Hey honey, what's going on?" She asked looking up from her tablet.

"I'm getting ready to meet with Austin so we can hang out again." I smiled broadly.

My mother laughed lightly "You seem really excited…"

"Because I am! I love spending time with him. It's amazing." I sighed happily.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy. You guys have been hanging out _a lot_ lately, his parents are lightening up, heh."

"I think so! They are finally realizing I'm a good influence and that he's happy."

"Hmm I guess so." She smiled going back to the game she was playing on her tablet.

"Yeah, and the marks are starting to heal." I added quietly thinking to myself.

"The marks? What are you talking about?" She asked concernedly.

 _Did I say that out loud? Oops!_

"Well, Austin's parents were...beating him..and now the marks are healing so maybe, they stopped."

"Wow, I'm surprised they're still spanking him he's a little old for that." She commented.

 _Spanking, not really. That's an understatement._

"They're not spanking him, They're _hitting_ him. Like in the face. He came to school with a black eye once. His parents don't mess around. But at least now it ove-" I nodded my head.

My mom cut me off as she dropped her tablet in her lap in astonishment.

"Ally, how long have you known about Austin's parents?" She asked with a worrisome expression.

She looked so serious. Maybe I shouldn't have told her. I didn't think she would care.

"Well, I don't know maybe a couple of months." I said nonchalantly.

"And you didn't say anything!" She exclaimed alarming me.

"I-I didn't think it was my business. I-I mean what his parents do as punishment doesn't concern me it's-"

"Honey, Austin's parents are abusing him you have to-"

"Have to do what!? Mom. Call CPS on his parents and have them arrested? Austin just got over his abandonment issues. He is finally happy like he was when he was little. And not the lonely depressed boy he was when I met him. He acted all put together at school, but at home he was neglected and lonely. Even though he had two parents and a little sister. Can you imagine how lonely he will feel if his parents get arrested? They are not hitting him anymore so everything's fine." I finished Frustratingly.

"How do you _know_ they're not hitting him anymore?" She asked simply.

I sighed realizing she was right.

 _I don't_

* * *

"Hey, love." Austin smiled hugging me as I met up with him at B.F Wangs.

"Hey Austin!" I smiled returning the hug. "Great pick for lunch this place looks great." I commented taking a seat. He joined me.

"Thanks, my dad used to take me here all the time when I was little. This was my favorite restaurant." He smiled fondly lost in his reminiscence. I smiled watching him smile, but soon became uneasy at the mention of his father.

"How are things uhh, going with your, parents?" I asked picking up a menu.

"Fine." He replied shortly.

"Are you sure.. They're not..you know, hitting you anymore are they?" I asked delicately.

He held his menu in his hands tighter as he swallowed deeply. He shook his head lightly. I looked deeper in his face hoping to find the answer in there. I was starting to think he wasn't going to respond.

"No, not as much as they used to. Not every night." He responded quietly.

 _Every night? How is that even possible? How is he still alive?_

"Th-they used to beat you every night? How are-" My eyes watered to able to finish my sentence.

He nodded not taking his eyes off the menu. His haunted, traumatized eyes. "It wasn't _as_ bad every night. It was bearable."

I shook my head bewildered at the cruelty of his parents. My mom was right. He saw my face and knew I was about to say something.

"But, that rarely happens. Happened." He corrected himself. "We shouldn't even be talking about this."

"Austin," I sighed.

"Look, I'm almost eighteen. Only two more years. I can tough it out until then." He made eye contact with me.

 _Tough it out. Maybe he was right._

"I don't want to lose my parents Ally." He shook his head.

"I know. Soon you'll be going off to college. Going to the best school in Miami." I smiled tightly.

His eyes drifted down as I finished.

"Miami, right." He sighed.

"What? What's wrong?" I said confused as to why he didn't like the idea of going to college. Wouldn't he be happy to leave the house and go to college?

He shook his head dismissing the comment. "Nothing."

"Austin, tell me." I pushed.

He sighed tiredly before setting down the menu.

"My parents...are." He sighed once more. What was he trying to tell me? Why was it so hard to get out?

"We're moving." He blurted out.

I covered my mouth in shock as my eyes watered once more. He continued.

"My dad told me he found this all-boys school in California that he wants me to attend. He said this was the only way to keep me from you. We're planning to leave next week." He finished.

I dropped my menu and slumped further down in the chair. My heart sank deeper than the Atlantic.

"I-I don't get it! Things were going so well. I thought your dad and mom were getting used to us. I thought they were ok with it. Everything..was fine I-" I exclaimed letting the tears fall.

"They were just playing us." Austin said simply.

"You're leaving?" I whispered letting more tears fall. I could not believe this.

Austin leaned forward placing his hand on the table. "Don't cry Ally, it will be OK. I think I have a plan that will change everything." He reassured me.

"Really?" I said wiping my tears away.

"Yes, but it would involve us… breaking up." He said delicately.

"Breaking up?" I yelled panicking.

"Just temporarily, then when we graduate we can be together! We can go to the same college. We can be with each other. You and me." He rushed.

"That's two years Austin. We won't be able to go near each other for two years?" I pointed out.

"We can still talk to each other. At school. We just can't hang out alone and stuff, and we can't talk on the phone or anything like that. We have to keep our relationship completely platonic. Just friends. And maybe my dad will reconsider letting us stay in Miami and I won't have to leave you." He shook his head as he held my hand. I sighed uneasily not liking the plan. I don't want a platonic relationship. I don't want to be his friend. I want more than that.

"Ally, any plan that keeps us in each other's lives is worth a shot. Don't you think?"

I nodded my head reluctantly. "You really think this will work?" I asked him.

"I do." He responded.

I nodded once more before agreeing. Austin was right. It didn't matter _what_ we were. As long as we were together. As long as I still get to see him five days a week.

"Hey," he said making me look up.

"I still love you, nothing is going to change that. Weather we're a couple or not. I'm going to love you when I see you walking down the hall and all I can do is smile and wave. I'll give you the best smile. I'm going to love you, if there is a spider in your bedroom-" Ally chuckled. I smiled and intertwined our hands. "and all I can do is hold your hand. I'll hold it as tight as I can."

 **Austin's POV:**

I told Ally we had to be friends 24/7. Even at school because if we got in trouble for P.D.A again, there would be no second chances with my dad. Usually after school I would walk her to her car and kiss her goodbye. So as soon as school ended I bolted out and headed straight for my car. I couldn't risk seeing her. It would be too tempting. As much as it killed me not being able to see her, I've come to the conclusion that this is the only way. The only chance I have to stay in Miami. I just have to prove it to my parents. Prove to them Ally and I are over and that I am over her.

When I got home I ran straight to my bedroom and started on my homework. First math, second english essay, then study for history exam, then review science vocabulary. I had a lot to do. About two hours later I got bored. Usually this is the part where I call Ally. Whenever I'm bored I can always count on her to entertain me. Now all I had was myself. And loads of textbooks. I heard a light knock on my door before it swung open. I always wondered why my parents knocked. They always opened the door no matter my response.

"Come in!" I yelled as my dad opened the door and walked in.

"Hey dad." I smiled before focusing back to my work making sure he noticed.

"What are you.. doing?" He asked asked casually.

"Just doing my homework." I smiled. "I'm reviewing for a test I have in history and science tomorrow. After I finish all my work I will probably eat dinner then go study more. Then I'll go to bed. I need to get a good night sleep so I will be ready for my test." I said finishing with another smile.

"Did you start packing yet?"

"Umm no." I responded with casual irritation.

"How did your uhh, girlfriend Ally take it when you told her about the move?" He asked curiously. It took me by surprise.

"She's not my girlfriend anymore. I broke up with her remember? I'm not worried about her. I'm focused on school, and school only. "

"Austin," My dad sighed. "I know what you're doing. And it's not working. Ok? We are moving to California. Nothing you do, can change that." He explained sitting down on my bed. I turned my chair around to face him.

"I swear to you, if you let me stay in Miami I will devote myself to school. I won't sneak out to visit Ally, I won't call her at night, I won't do anything like that. I promise to obey everything you and mom say and I won't lie to you guys ever again. You have my word. All I ask is that we stay in Miami." I pleaded. "This is what you wanted. Right? Just tell me what I have to do and I'll do it."

He sighed at my attempt before responding.

"Austin.. we're not just moving because of Ally. Everything's not about you. I got a new and better paying job in California. I'll be getting twice as much money. There is nothing you can do that will stop this move." He explained.

I buried my face in my hands feeling like a failure. I don't think there is anything I can do at this point.

 _But what about Ally, how will I deal with my parents without her. I needed her to remind me I'm not alone._

"I-I don't think I can do this without her." I shook my head whispering to myself.

"Do what? My dad asked.

"All of this. You, mom, all the punishments. All the school work. All the expectations. All too much. I don't think I can survive it without her. I can't." I answered honestly.

My dad rolled his eyes as if I was being over dramatic. As if I was being this over dramatic teenager who is upset about moving and leaving his friends. I don't have any friends. I have a soulmate. I have someone who gave me hope. Someone who changed my outlook on life.

"You've only known her for about a year. You were fine all the way up untill then, and you'll be fine next week when we're in California." He said standing up heading out of my room.

"You think I'm being over dramatic, but I'm not. You're right, I was fine. But I wasn't happy. I wasn't happy at all. I felt alone and neglected. I felt all those things because of you and mom. You guys don't love me the way you used to."

"Austin we are doing all of this _for_ you. We want you to have a brighter future. We don't want you to have to struggle to buy anything. You should be able to buy anything and everything you want. You're mom and I are trying to make a better life for you and Hailey."

"You say all of this is for me, but did you ever think to ask me what I want?" I stood up.

"I don't need to buy anything and everything. Neither does Hailey. We don't need more money, we need more of you. I need more of you."

My dad's face grew long and for the first time in forever, he showed a real emotion. He looked sorrowful. I meant everything I said. And maybe he actually listened.

"Son, I had no idea you felt that way. I'm really sorry." He apologized. I nodded accepting his apology. My dad walked over to me and brought me into a hug. I don't remember the last time my dad showed any affection towards me. I hugged him tight astonished at what just happened.

"Your mother and I never wanted to make you feel unimportant or unloved in any way. I am so sorry."

* * *

I met Ally at Red Berry.

It was time to let her know the plan didn't work and that I'm still moving to California. As soon as I told her, she started crying almost immediately. Although I was sad I had to leave her, I was happy my relationship with my dad was getting better. He's starting to spend more time with me and Hailey and he's lighting up on the punishments. He is also not worried so much about my grades. He told me all that matters is that I try my best. He is really taking what I said into account. And I am extremely grateful.

"I'm sorry Ally. I thought it would work, but my dad is set on moving."

"I can't believe you're really leaving." She cried once more attempting to eat the yogurt that was melting between us.

I thought about how sad she was and decided I didn't want that. I didn't want us to dwell on the fact that I'm leaving. I wanted us to dwell on the fact that I was here.

"Ally, remember what we said the other day? About some people never finding love? Some people never get the opportunity to feel the way we feel. We shouldn't be sad it's over, we should be happy it happened. I'm so happy I met you Ally. And I am so grateful to have had a relationship with you."

She wiped her tears and began to smile.

"There's that smile." I said.

"That was beautiful, you're right. I'm glad I met you too." She smiled kissing me lightly on the cheek.

"I love you Ally."

"I love you too."

"And since we only have a few more days left, I want to have one last date with you. I want to make it the best night of your life."

She smiled broadly and nodded.

"As long as I'm with you, I know it'll be."


	8. Thank You

**Final Chapter: Thank You**

 **Austin's POV:**

Ally and I agreed to dress up considering it would be our last date. We wanted to make this last night together as special as possible.

I dressed in a dark blue dress shirt with black jeans and dress shoes. After I finished combing my hair and polishing my shoes I decided I was ready to go. I grabbed my keys and headed out of my room. I turned the corner and noticed my dad peeking out his bedroom. I avoided eye contact, but he stopped me on my way.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked sternly leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"I'm going out to spend my last night in Miami with someone very special to me." I replied taking a deep breath. Hoping he would be ok with it. I just wanted to have a nice peaceful night with her. A night to say goodbye. I also want to come home and not have a beating waiting for me. But he said he wouldn't do that anymore.

My dad cracked a smile before replying, "You and Ally have fun."

I smiled back with relief.

"Thank you. Dad." I continued heading downstairs and out the door. But not before checking in the mirror. I needed to check my overall appearance before I left. I knew she would be wearing a pretty dress so I wanted to look right.

 **LINE BREAK**

As I parked my car on the side of her house, I turned off the engine and got out. I ran a quick hand through my hair before ringing the doorbell. she opened the door a few minutes later. She was dressed in a dark blue dress with black heels. She looked absolutely wonderful. She greeted my with an even more wonderful smile.

"Hey beautiful" I smiled.

"Hey."

"You look very pretty." I said taking her hands in mine as I stepped inside.

She smiled "Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself."

"Thanks. Are you ready for the best night of your life?"

"I am"

"Great! First we are going to have dinner at your favorite restaurant, Macaroni grill! Then we're taking a walk on the beach to stare at the stars. I want to make this night special for us."

"That sounds amazing." She smiled sadly.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked noticing her face alter.

"It's just that after this night. There won't be an _us_ anymore. Because you'll be gone."

"Don't think like that." I took her hands intertwining them with mine. "This is our night to cherish. This maybe our last night but that doesn't mean we have to be sad about it. That just makes it even more special. It's special because it's once in a lifetime. Like you." I smiled.

"We're matching!" She smiled jumped excitedly making her brown curls fly.

"Oh, yeah." I grinned.

"We look so cute together!" She exclaimed.

"The cutest!" I responded before leading us out of the house.

Her mother caught us at the door.

"Have fun you two!" She told us.

"We will. I promise I'll have her home at a good time Ms. Dawson." I nodded.

"Don't bother. Stay out as long as you guys want."

Ally and I both broke out with excitement as a smile graced your lips.

Ally let go of my hand to go run over to her mom and give her a hug. She thanked her repeatedly claiming she was the best mom ever over and over again. Her smiled.

 _What the heck_

I thought before I joined in on the hug.

"Alright, let's go!" Ally broke away yanking my hand leading us out of the house."

"Bye mom!"

"Bye Ms. Dawson!" I waved as Ally dragged me.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Ally's POV:**

We talked and laughed throughout the entire dinner. I don't think either one of us even ate much of our plate. We were leaning over the table engaged in conversation most of the dinner. I learned things I never knew about Austin. Things you would never know about a person unless you spend hours and hours talking to them. Austin was one of those people you could talk to forever and never get tired. The way his eyes would widened throughout the conversation would always intrigue me more and more as the conversation went on. I could never get enough of him.

"Are you even listening?" He smiled and laughed putting down his menu as he noticed my gaze towards him. He could tell I was not paying attention to what he was saying I was just staring at him.

"Not really. No" I laughed. How could I not get lost in the dream boat that floats in his big brown eyes. They are so fascinating.

"Well, what's on your mind." He asked.

"Absolutely nothing." I grinned.

"Nothing?" He slightly tilted his head.

"Nothing but you."

 **LINE BREAK**

After dinner we drove to the beach just like Austin said we would. On the way there we sang along to all the songs on the radio. I sang the melody and Austin would sing the harmony. Just like old times.

When we arrived at the beach I saw an Ice cream kiosk.

"Oh, Austin can we get ice cream?"

"Sure." He responded.

"What flavor would you like?"

"Strawberry."

"Alright."

"Sir can we have two strawberry cones?"

"Sure can!" The guy responded happily handing us the ice cream cones.

"Enjoy!"

"Thank you!" We both smiled in unison.

We continued to walk down the boardwalk until we were finished with our ice cream. When we were done we took a walk on the beach. We were in no rush to get home. Our parents told us we could stay out as long as we wanted. And that's exactly what we planned on doing.

 **LINE BREAK**

"I'm gonna miss this." I said lying next to him on the sand as I clasped our hands together.

"I'm gonna miss this too." I heard him say.

Austin sighed before turning his head to me.

"You know, I had a panic attack when my dad first told me we were moving" He confessed.

"Really?" I rose my eyebrows incredulously.

"Yes." He admitted. "I went crazy over the thought of leaving. I started hyperventilating, I felt like I couldn't breath, my heart was racing so fast I thought it was going to burst out of my chest. My mom was the only one who could calm me down. After about 20 minutes my breathing became normal and I was fine again. It was like half of me was about to be taken away. And that terrified me."

"I know the feeling. When you told me my heart sank and I felt like my world was ending. But then you made me realize it's not."

"Ally, do you ever want more of something? And no matter how much you get of it, you still want more? Like an insatiable desire for something?"

"Sounds like an addiction, but yeah. I know what you mean." I responded.

"I want more of you." He said simply.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know what I mean. I just, want you."

"I wish.." He sighed shaking his head as he focused back at the sky.

"You wish what?" I asked impatiently. "I want to know what you're thinking." I smiled.

"You don't wanna know what I'm thinking." He laughed shaking his head.

"Yes I do. Tell me. Please.."

He took a deep breath before turning to me to answer.

"I wish I could marry you. So I could have you all to myself. I want to buy you a ring, buy you a house and anything else you want. I want to start a life with you. And end my life with you." He said plainly. "I wish I could marry you." He repeated.

 _Wow. He really just said all of that. I can't believe he wants to marry me._

My eyes widened in shock. In shock because of what he said and in shock because I felt the same way. I never knew he thought about our future as much as I did.

"I know, I sound crazy." He shook his head.

"You do sound crazy." I agreed with him. "But, what's even crazier is that I feel the same way."

He smiled broadly. "You do!?"

I nodded my head. "I wanna marry you too!" He leaned closer to crash his lips onto mine.

'You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that." He whispered pulling away from the kiss.

"Your dad would bury you." I commented realizing how silly and absurd we sounded.

"I know. As amazing as that idea sounds… we both know we're not ready to get married. You're not ready and I'm definitely not ready. I don't even have a job." Austin chuckled.

"If only we weren't sixteen. If only we were.. twenty six. Why do we have to be so young? I am so seriously in love with you, but I can't do anything about it."

"I know."

"Who says we'll never see each other again?" I said. "Maybe we'll cross paths later in life. When we're ready for marriage. And both in a place where we can settle down." I said running my fingers through the cold sand.

"Maybe." Austin agreed.

Austin stood up grabbing my hand to pull me up as well. I wiped the sand off my dress and stood up to join him. He smiled gently intertwining both of his hands with mine. First the left, then the right.

"They say people come into your life for a reason, a season, or a lifetime. Well I think you came into my life for a reason. For the first time, I told my dad how I felt about our relationship. I told him how I felt neglected and lonely. I never opened up to my dad like that before. I don't think I would have been able to do that if it wasn't for you. I won't have to tough it out these next two years because I know he's going to treat me better. And I owe it all to you."

He stared at the ground taking a deep breath. He swallowed deeply before looking back into my eyes.

"Ally, I want you to know even though I'm leaving, and were not going to see each other for a long time, I will still be there for you, whenever you need me. Whenever you feel sad, lost or unloved you'll always have me. Ok? I'll always be with you. Whenever you need a good memory to drown out the bad ones, think of me. Think back to how we felt when we were together. How important we felt. How safe we felt. How special we felt. How loved we felt." Tears began to form in Austin's eyes as well as mine.

He released my hands to wrap both of his arms around my waist. I copied his actions.

"We'll always keep each other safe in our hearts. You'll be in my heart. Forever" He cried. "I'll remember you as the girl who changed my life. And made it brighter. I love you so much Ally. I love you." He whispered once more pulling me fully into his arms.

I cried holding on to him as if my life depended on it.

He cupped my entire face softly kissing me. I pulled away to gently wiped the tears away from his eyes as he did the same for me. "You'll be alright, I know you will." He said wiping my tears away. He wrapped his arms around me to fully hug me. I softly closed my eyes praying for this moment to freeze so that I could spend forever in his arms. I felt him pull me closer as he tightened his arms around me. We both smiled cheek to cheek with our arms wrapped around each other and our cheeks pressed tightly together leaving no space between us. I smiled peacefully listening to the melody of his heartbeat. My head rested on his chest as we gently swayed in the night breeze along with the wind sweeping the sand. Back and forth.

 **Austin's POV:**

I gently pulled her closer to me moving us from side to side. Two words kept ringing through my head.

 _Thank you_

 _Thank you for bringing her into my life._

 **I want to say thank you to everyone who read or reviewed my story. Who else was disappointed with the Teen Beach 2 ending. I was like no! Why would they do that! I liked it all the way up until the end. Personally I think they should have ended it when Brady walked past Mack after coming out of the water. It would be sad but it would have been better. That last musical number was completely unnecessary. Anyways, I hope you guys like my ending. Thank you for reading along. And remember. Read on.**


End file.
